Of Lucid Intensity
by obsidian
Summary: With his 17th birthday over, Draco has now come to his inheritance is now a half-veela. And with this change comes even greater changes. Changes that would turn his world upside down. This is a DracoHarry fic.
1. Why are heads turning?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Company is not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. But if they were mine Harry and Draco would be together!

**Author's Note:** This is a slash fic. The pairing is Draco/Harry. If you don't like slash/yaoi then leave because I would hate it if you were to flame because of that. I have warned you, so you can't blame me. This fic is not yet beta-ed so please bear with any grammatical and spelling errors. I will fix it as soon as possible. Thanks! Read and Review Please. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to email me at: falling_silver@yahoo.com

**Of Lucid Intensity**

**Chapter 1:** Why are heads turning?

It was normal that when Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall heads turned but something was wrong, why? Because **every** head was turned! Even the professors where so to speak, drooling over the said blonde. Now one would wonder why this was happening. I mean, Draco Malfoy is gorgeous and well, sexy. But even so, not everyone fancied him. Certainly not the Gryffindors, but right now, as the Slytherin walked towards his table, all eyes were on him, including the said Gryffindors. Well, all eyes, except for one Harry Potter who was currently missing The Sorting.

Upon this turn of events, any sane person would have started thinking as to why this was happening. Why everybody was salivating over Draco Malfoy. But as you can see, no one is sane right now. No one was thinking straight because there was only one thought that occupied their brains as of the moment, and that was jumping Malfoy.

Malfoy being the Slytherin that he was, knew what was happening and couldn't help but be amused by the situation at hand. 'Ha! I knew this would happen the moment I step into this room. Hmmm… I wonder if my mate saw me… if my mate is even here that is… I just-' Draco mused, but this thought was cut short when Dumbledore started his usual speech every start of the school year. 'Hmmm… what was I thinking about again? Ah yes, my mate.'

_:FLASHBACK:_

           It was summer and Draco Malfoy was back home with his family. They were all in the library doing something of their choice. After a few minutes later, Lucius Malfoy had had enough of his son, and bluntly said, "Draco, will you please stop pacing! It's giving your mother and I a headache." 

           "Yes Father. I am sorry; it's just that I can't stop thinking about my mate. Who she might be, what she'd look like, her social status, everything about her actually." Answered the blonde to his father.

           With a sigh, Narcissa told her son, "Draco, honey, I know what you're going through, believe me I do, it's just that you can't do anything about it right now so you're going to have to be patient. Oh and sweetie, by the way, your mate so to speak isn't necessarily a female. Your mate could also be a male."

           "Really? But- I thought- I read-", Draco stammered, not fully understanding the information given to him by his mother.

           "Draco, stop stuttering. It is not becoming of you or any Malfoy for that matter." Lucius drawled.

           "Draco, although I know you've read books about you being a half-veela and everything, but not all facts about veelas are written, and this is one of them. You coming to your inheritance will be so much more than what any book can say! And as you know, this will be happening on your seventeenth birthday, so be prepared for changes. " Answered Narcissa.

            "I see. Well thank you for telling me Mother. At least I can be prepared."

_:END OF FLASHBACK:_

           Now you know the reason as to why every single head turned to our blonde's direction the moment he walked in. As said, changes would occur and occur they did. Not only did he grow from 5'9 to 6'1 but he also filled out on all the right places. His hair seemed to be a bit longer now, and shinier if that were possible. His face was that of an angel and his actions were that of effortless grace. Draco Malfoy was a half-veela and because of this heads would turn and second glances would be made.

           But these weren't the only changes. Apparently, Young Malfoy had a mate, one that he would need to find soon. The said mate when found would be his entire world. Without his mate he would die. He would love only one person, and he would only be happy with his mate. This being said, it is safe to say that his mate would be everything to the young veela. But what he didn't expect was that his mate would be the one he least expected. But that's life; it has a way of hitting you with it ugly rear when you least expect it.

**A/N:** thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Tell me if you want me to continue. Review Please.


	2. And the Search Begins

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Company is not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. But if they were mine Harry and Draco would be together!

**Author's Note:** This is a slash fic. **The pairing is Draco/Harry.** _If you don't like slash/yaoi then leave_ because I would hate it if you were to flame because of that. I have warned you, so you can't blame me. This fic is **not yet beta-ed** so please bear with any grammatical and spelling errors. I will fix it as soon as possible. Thanks! Read and Review Please. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to email me at: falling_silver@yahoo.com

**THANKS!!! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL OF YOU: **

**Tirla – **Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chappie!

**Quazimodo – **Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it. It makes me happy!

**DarkJade1 – **Thank You!!! I hope you like this chapter too.

**tfsweetchick – **Thank you so much! Your review is very much appreciated!

**ana5 – **Thanks for reviewing. Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.

**Layce74 – **Thank you!!! I hope you continue reading.

**yeLLow feLeo – **his mate is going to be his lover and basically his whole world. Thanks for reviewing!

**shibby – **Thanks for reviewing! It sounds too much like Magnetic Attraction? I'm sorry. I'm trying to make this as different as possible. But I promise it will be different… _*Starts praying for a miracle*_

**Of Lucid Intensity**

**Chapter 2: **And The Search Begins

           Dinner, which consisted of people who kept on throwing themselves at Draco's feet every now and then, has ended. And Draco was now walking around the halls and was rather pissed off at the moment. 'Ugh! The nerve of that Slytherin! Trying to- ugh! I shudder at that thought!' Draco thought rather indignantly. Deciding to go outside for some fresh air and peace and quiet, Draco turned a corner, which lead to the gardens. But upon turning, he had caught the most amazing scent he had ever smelt. It was by far the most heaven scent he had ever smelt. It was spicy yet sweet, like cinnamon and vanilla but different. It was musky but not too strong to make one dizzy. It was one word: perfect, just plain perfect.

           He had to find the owner of this scent. He was as sure as the day he was born that this scent belonged to his mate, and nothing in the world would stop him from finding his mate. In no time at all, Draco's direction had changed and he was quickly walking through the halls searching for his mate, following the scent.

           With each passing minute the scent was getting fainter and fainter and with each minute that passed Draco's frustration and desperation grew. He was losing his mate and he didn't know what to so, all he knew was that he wanted his mate; no, he needed his mate. And as the scent finally disappeared a feeling of emptiness and sorrow replaced hope. 

           And as he returned to the dungeons feeling rather cross about what had happened only moments ago, he went to his dorm to get ready for bed. The only thought that was in his head before he slept was that his mate was in Hogwarts and given enough time, he would be able to locate him/her and give him/her his heart, body, mind, and soul.

+++

_Draco is walking in a field full of lilies. Masses of lilies and roses were on the ground and yet with his every step the roses and lilies he stridden upon withered. The once pleasant smell of the said flowers turned putrid. And this made Draco uneasy._

_Then suddenly he saw a figure in the distance, and from the looks of it, it seemed to be male. 'I wonder who that could be.' Asked Draco to himself._

_Slowly the figure turned and walked towards him. Not knowing what to do, Draco didn't move forward but after a while, he started moving slowly at first then faster with every second that passed by. He didn't know why but something was different, this person wasn't normal. It was as if there was something pulling him forward towards the figure. As if he were being pulled towards it, and in no time the two were a few inches apart._

_"Who are you?" asked Draco._

_"I am who you want me to be…" answered the man._

_"I was hoping you would speak in English." Upon answering the man, a scent different from the putrid one that he was getting used to drifted to his nose. Then it hit him, like a bluddger to the head. "You're my mate…" and with that sentence he immediately looked up to see who his mate was. It was indeed a male, but something was wrong, he couldn't see his mate's face. It was like a shadow was covering it, hindering him from seeing his mate's face._

_           Something wasn't right. He couldn't understand what was happening. It wasn't suppose to happen like this. Everything was supposed to be perfect. He would find his mate. Woe his mate and then they would bond. Marry even and live happily ever after together. But right now, things weren't looking that way. He looked up again and what he saw almost made him cry out._

_           His mate was vanishing, while turning to walk away from him._

_           "Why?! Why is this happening! Damn it! Why are you leaving! Why…" Draco cried._

           Then with a jolt, Draco woke up screaming 'why'. Looking around his room, panting and all sweaty, he realized it was all just a dream. A nightmare that he hoped would never happen. But the dream didn't leave his mind. It kept him awake for most the night.

           'Why was my dream like that. Why was my mate vanishing? Could it mean that he would never learn to accept me? Does this mean I won't find my mate?" Questions plagued Draco's mind, and none of them were answered. And that was what he wanted right now, answers. But one thing was for sure, this dream wasn't a good sign, in fact, it was quite the opposite. The only thing he could think of right now was the dream and how no matter what he would find his mate and make him love Draco, even if it took forever.

+++

The night went by and Draco's mind was still not at ease, if not it only got worse. Not being able to sleep much after the dream, Draco got up and prepared to go to breakfast early. This was in the hopes of being the first and by doing this he would be able to discreetly smell his mate's scent among by passers. The only consolation the dream had given him was that the searching for his mate was made easier. Having learned that his mate was male made the list he unconsciously made a lot shorter.

The fact that his mate was male didn't disturb him as much as he though it would. His instincts told him that as soon as he set his eyes on his mate, he would fall madly in love. And judging by his mate's heavenly scent, he was guessing his mate was going to be perfect as well. He couldn't wait to find out who his mate is, although there is also that feeling of dread, he knows there is nothing he can do about that. He guessed it was normal, being that his mate would be his entire world, his center and focus. His whole life. They would be bonded for life. Those things would make anybody nervous right?

Anyway, people were starting to come in now and he still wasn't able to catch a hold of his mate's scent. He couldn't keep this up. People were starting to stare, wondering why he was standing there. 'They are so suspicious!' Draco mused. With an exasperated sigh he went out of the Great Hall into the gardens. He needed some air anyway, with all those scents he was starting to get dizzy.

Walking in gardens always cleared Draco's thought, but for some reason this wasn't the case right now. In fact it was quite the opposite. Thoughts were swirling in his head. But one thing was for sure, he hoped that his mate and wished with all his heart that his mate would love him and that the dream would never come to pass… or it would be the death of him… and his heart. Suddenly he heard a twig snap. 'Someone's here.' Draco thought. Curious as to who that said person was he slowly crept around, trying to be as silent as possible.

Then out of nowhere a hand covered his mouth and another hand twisted his arm to keep him from moving. The man whispered something to Draco, his mouth very near Draco's ear. The man's breath was hot making him shiver. The only thing keeping Draco from hexing the man to next week was the man's heavenly scent. Apparently his first meeting with his mate was far from what he had imagined it would be. It certainly wasn't suppose to be this way but who was he to complain. All he knew was that this was his mate and that if he ever wanted something to happen other than him ending up in a room with Madame Pomfrey he would have to speak up now.

**A/N:** Well that's the second chapter. I hope you liked it. If you have any comments, suggestions or questions just email me. Updates will take a bit longer now since my semestral break is over. Sometimes I just hate school. I don't hate learning just school… Anyway, thanks so much. Review!


End file.
